One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure
One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure is a planetarium show developed for the United States and China. Designed as an introduction to astronomy for children, Big Bird, Elmo and Hu Hu Zhu embark on a journey through space to learn about the sun, stars and constellations. On an imaginary trip to the Moon, the trio discover how different it is from Earth. They learn how to find the Big Dipper constellation and the North Star, and there's a sing-along of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".Zongker, Brett. "Muppet Elmo launches Smithsonian planetarium show", Associated Press. April 21, 2009. Sesame Workshop CEO Gary Knell says that the show is an advance for educating young children about space: "There's just not a lot of other programs out there that engage little kids without scaring them half to death in a dark room... This will give them an introduction and hopefully instill in them at a very young age a love for science." In addition to teaching about outer space, the project's goals also include a focus on cross-cultural appreciation. In the U.S. version of the show, Hu Hu Zhu visits Elmo in the United States; in the Chinese version, Elmo visits Hu Hu Zhu in China. (The U.S. version has an English and Spanish soundtrack; the Chinese version is in Mandarin.) The film premiered at the Beijing Planetarium on September 26, 2008, while the U.S. version opened on October 17, 2008 at the Adler Planetarium in Chicago, Illinois. The show opened at the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum in Washington, D.C. on April 21, 2009 and continues to play at a number of venues. Credits * Written Annie Evans * Directed by Ken Diego * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird * Kevin Clash as Elmo * Tyler Bunch as Hu Hu Zu * Additional Performers: Matt Vogel, Paul McGinnis, Noel MacNeal ;Music * "Planets, Moon and Stars" (with new lyrics) * "I Wonder 'Bout the World Above Up There" (with new lyrics) * "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" (English and Chinese lyrics) * "Elmo's Song" (underscore) * "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" (underscore) * "The People in Your Neighborhood" (underscore) * "Sesame Street Theme" (underscore) Image:Oneworldonesky1.jpg|Big Bird, Elmo and Hu Hu Zhu on Sesame Street. Image:Oneworldonesky2.jpg|Hu Hu Zhu and Elmo on the Moon. Image:OneWorldSky-Cast.png| Image:One_World_One_Sky_Big_Bird_dome.jpg|Small inflated planetarium that comes to schools. Image:Adler_planetarium.jpg|Adler Planeterium Image:Oneworld.jpg For the Washington, D.C. premiere on April 21, 2009, Elmo appeared with children from the Peabody Early Childhood Center at the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum to announce the PNC "Grow Up Great with Science" grant awarded jointly to the Museum and District of Columbia Public Schools. The press dubbed Elmo, in his spacesuit attire, "Elmo the Elmonaut." Image:Elmoastronaut2.jpg|Elmo and the museum's model of the Hubble Space Telescope Image:ElmotheElmonautwithKids.jpg| Image:ElmotheElmonautsGreetings.jpg| Image:ElmotheElmonautwithFourYearOlds.jpg| Image:ElmotheElmonaut.jpg| Image:Smithsonian 2009-3.jpg|Elmo and Sesame CEO Gary Knell Image:Smithsonian 2009-2.jpg| See also * Sesamstraat en Melkweg Sources External links * Loch Ness Productions * [http://wayback.archive.org/web/*/http://www.sesameworkshop.org/initiatives/respect/sky Sesame Workhop's One World, One Sky], official page * PNC Grow Up Great, page on One World, One Sky * Reuters "Big Bird and His Friends From Sesame Street Take Kids on an Incredible Journey Through the Sky" May 13, 2008 * UPI.com "Big Bird to star in planetarium film" May 15, 2008 * Xinhua News "Sesame's Big Bird in Chinese planetarium for astronomy movie's premiere" September 26, 2008 * "Science Education Grant Brings Sesame Street Planetarium Show", Smithsonian.com. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Movies Category:Space Category:Museum